


Name Please?

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, The AU no one asked for, adora is a cop, catra works in a cafe, catradora au, coffee shop AU, this is really short, twist on a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Catra works in a cafe owned by one of her best friends. A stranger keeps giving fake names for her coffee orders(The au no one asked for)





	Name Please?

**Author's Note:**

> This is me basically trying to kill time until season 2 comes out. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death

Catra usually woke up around 5am most days. Ever since Scorpia bought a cafe and began running it, sleep was practically unheard of. Don’t get her wrong, Catra loved helping Scorpia out, but sometimes she hated the insomniac she had become. Although, Scorpia and Entrapta both tried to fix that. Catra had her own room with a memory foam mattress. Finding an apartment big enough for that was almost unheard of. But the girls did. 

 

Catra woke up on a rainy Tuesday. It was gross and cold in New York, but she still had to go to work. Rolling out of bed, she stumbled over to her closet to pull on jeans and a tee shirt. She grabbed her dark red leather jacket and pulled that in too. Scorpia would say it didn’t really go with the cafe, but it didn’t matter. Catra would have to take it off anyway in order to put on her apron. She walked into the kitchen to find Entrapta sitting at the counter on her computer. 

 

“Catra.” The girl was barely paying attention, working on code for her newest project. 

 

“Coffee.” Catra replied. Entrapta pointed at the red travel mug on the counter. Scorpia always left coffee out so she would be faster opening. She pulled on her black boots, grabbed the coffee and her messenger bag, and pulled on her favorite red beanie. It had cat ears and was a gift from her roommates. It seemed like a dumb gift, but Catra liked it. 

 

New York in the mornings wasn’t as crowded as later on, but people were still common. She walked a few blocks to the familiar awning of  _ Scorpia’s.  _ Catra pushed her key into the lock and let herself in. She could hear the familiar hum of the coffee machines and Scorpia’s lousy music blasting from the kitchen. A lot of the baked goods were made by the taller girl. Catra went around the building, prepping it to open. She pulled the chairs off of table and started setting up some of the food in the glass case. She put out the daily specials sign, and once the other barista clocked in, she opened the cafe. 

 

Around 7:20am, Catra noticed one of the regular customers, a petite feisty woman named Glimmer, walk in with someone new. The newcomer had blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She wore a red jacket that was unzipped and a white shirt underneath with black jeans and black boots. The woman laughed at something Glimmer said and they approached the counter. 

 

“Hey, welcome to Scorpia’s. What can I get you today?” Catra asked. She pressed a few buttons on the register as she waited for a response. 

 

“Can I please have a iced americano and a vanilla cupcake?” The blonde asked. 

 

“Can I have a name for the order?” She fiddled under the table. The blonde considered her. 

 

“She Ra.”

 

“There’s no way that’s your real name.” Catra protested. 

 

“Oh, it’s not.” The woman smirked at her and swiped her credit card on the reader. She left the line and went to the pickup area. 

 

“Catra?” Glimmer asked. The purple haired woman wore a purple raincoat pulled over a pair of black leggings and a blue flannel. 

 

“Right sorry. What can I get for you?”

 

“An iced mocha. And, maybe someday ‘She Ra’ will give you her real name.” Glimmer smiled and walked to go get her drink. Catra tried to shake off the interaction and focused on the rest of the customers. She didn’t care about the mysterious ‘She Ra’. 

 

**************

 

On Thursday, Catra wore a black choker, a red flannel, and a pair of ripped jeans with her beanie. She had almost forgotten about her interaction two days ago. Almost. The blonde woman hadn’t come in on Wednesday, but Catra wasn’t disappointed. She wasn’t. 

 

Even though it wasn’t rainy, New York was still cloudy and felt a little grey. Catra didn’t mind, but she heard Scorpia telling Entrapta how upset she was about it. That’s just how Scorpia was. She cared about grey skies. 

 

She opened up the cafe as usually and waited for the crowds to grow. Around 8, Glimmer and ‘She Ra’ returned. This time, the woman wore a light red blouse tucked into her black pants. She also wore a black blazer. 

 

“Hey. Can I please get an iced americano and a blueberry muffin?” ‘She Ra’ asked. 

 

“Can I get a name for the order?” Catra tried again to get the blonde’s name. 

 

“Carol.” She replied this time. 

 

Carol was not the blonde’s name. 

 

**************

 

Catra didn’t see Carol again until Wednesday. And not because the woman came into the cafe. 

 

Catra had seen a thief break into a store and was currently sitting on a chair in front of a desk. The officer who had brought her in was a tough looking woman wearing a black leather jacket and had a nose piercing. The officer smirked as Catra protested. 

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Carol sauntered in. She had a police badge displayed proudly on her hip and wore a red hoodie with jeans and a pair of lace up brown boots. Her blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail as usual. 

 

“Detective Eternia, please interview the witness stuck to your desk.” One of the cops called out. 

 

“Lonnie, you brought her in. Why am I doing your job?” Carol protested. 

 

“She’s at your desk!” Lonnie called back. 

 

“Carol Eternia?” Catra questioned as the blonde sat in front of her. 

 

“Oh honey, Carol isn’t my real name. Thought you would know better.” Blondie grabbed a clipboard from on her desk and pulled out a pencil. 

 

“So, name?” 

 

“Give me yours and I’ll give you mine.”

 

“That’s not how this works. You witnessed a crime.”

 

“You just need the picture I took.”

 

“Fine. Let me see.” Detective Eternia gave in and Catra slid the phone across the desk. The woman downloaded the picture onto her computer. 

 

“Thanks.” The blonde told her. Catra winked and left the station. 

 

**************

 

Over the course of the next months, the blonde’s visits to the cafe became more frequent and yet she never gave Catra her name. It became sort of a game between the two. Each time the blonde came in, she gave a different name. 

 

**************

“Aimee”

**************

“Donna”

**************

“Olivia”

**************

“Rory”

**************

“Allison”

**************

 

In the end, when Catra finally learned the blonde’s name, it wasn’t the way she thought it would go. Catra was manning the counter as usual when the blonde walked in. Catra prepared herself for another fake name, but then she had an idea. 

 

“Could I please have a chocolate chip muffin and an iced americano?”

 

“Can I get your number?” 

 

The blonde looked surprised. But then she smiled and pulled out her phone. Handing it over to Catra, she gave her trust. Catra quickly typed in her number and sent a text to herself from the woman’s phone. 

 

743-722-3672

**(10:32) it me**

_ [contact name changed to: Hot Detective] _

Hot Detective

_ (10:33) You wanna go out some time? _

**(10:34) I’d love to**

 

**************

 

Catra planned the date for Friday. She dressed in a red button down and a nice pair of dress pants. She also pulled on her red leather jacket for style points. Catra walked to the restaurant and found the blonde wearing a white romper that had gold accents. Her hair was down and she wore a pretty necklace with a blue gem. 

 

“Hey.” Catra sat down at the table. 

 

“You know, I think we should exchange names. You know, for practicality sake.” The blonde began. 

 

“‘Course. Provided you go first.” Catra smirked at her date. The blonde blushed. 

 

“My name is Adora Mara Eternia. And I’ve got text messages to prove it.” Adora smiled and handed Catra her phone. Sure enough, Adora was the name everyone called her. 

 

“Hey Adora. My name’s Catra Aj Doran.” She held her hand across the table for Adora to shake. 

 

Both of them had a feeling this was going to be the start of a great relationship. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed. 
> 
> Fun fact: the numbers I used for Adora’s phone number spells out she-raa-dora 
> 
> Also the section that just has names spells out adora. 
> 
> Please comment what you enjoyed and anything I can fix in future works


End file.
